I can be your hero
by Onige-a
Summary: It's starting with nightmares and gets worse every day... Hope you like it! It's something I'm writing for my best friend, thx to her Hero from Enrique Iglesias addiction. AxK, WARNING! the story is rated T , but there can be some M in it! It's OgN
1. Reflection Disney's Mulan

Her I am again, with a whole new story, on-going! xD Hope you like it!

* * *

"Ayase-kun…" Ayase turned to the heavily breathing person. The blond haired person had his blue eyes and the same female face as he had. He held his mother's hand tightly. His father sat next to him and he noticed tears dropping down his face. "I love you sweetheart." the woman said, turning herself in her hospital bed. His father grabbed him and put him down next to his mother.

"I love you too, mommy." he said, not really understanding what was going on. His mother was talking strange and sort off weak but there was no reason why? Was she sick? A five year old boy could not know what was going on. His father sobbed once, which made him sad too.

"Promise me… you'll live well…" the female said, closing her eyes and smiling at her small boy. Her face looked pale and skinny.

"I promise…" the son replied, still not understanding what he had just promised.

"Take care of yourself and others… never leave anyone behind…" her breathing became worse. "I love you…" she opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Both of you…" she closed them again and the breathing was gone. Nothing. Only a long beep appearing out of the machine next the little boy. His father threw his arms around his wife, crying out loud, which made the boy cry too. Somehow he knew something was wrong, but still, his mind did not understand anything of this terrible situation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no…" the blond boy said. He was eager to go to his first year of high school but the weather ruined it all. This would be like the day he would finally feel like a grown up person. He was allowed to go alone for the first time and that feeling made him feel proud. Only… it was raining. One rule: 'if it rains, I'll bring you!', that's what his father said.

"What is it, Yukiya-kun?" Ayase turned around to face his father.

"Dad… it's raining, I can't…" His father smiled at seeing the terribly sad face and lay his hand on his boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you to school." he smiled at his son.

"Okay, dad. Lets go."

*-*-*-*-*

The rain dropped on the front window with hard splashes. Ayase could not help to be nervous and his father smiled at the sight of his growing up son. He lay his hand on Ayase's thigh and gave him a comforting look.

"You'll be fine! Besides, this is the best years you should have in your life." he said.

"Yeah, well, I wish mom was here to help me enjoy them…" the man sighed deeply, retreating his hand.

"You know… I can't bring her back, though I want to more than anything in the world, but… if she were here, she would tell you the exact same thing. Enjoy this time! Make lots of friends, take a girlfriend like… each week! No each day someone else! Have fun!!" his father smiled at that sentence, which made Ayase smile too. His father smiled at his son sweetly, not even trying to pay attention at the road. "I love you, son." Ayase could not help but to look away for one moment, trying to push back his tears. His dad loved him and even though his mother wasn't there, his father is, would be, forever. He smiled at that and turned his head again to notice his father still smiling. But than he noticed. The two big yellow lights, which became one as soon as they came closer.

"Dad look out!!" he yelled as soon as his mind functioned right and told him that the two yellow lights were those of a truck. His father broke the eye contact with his son and turned his steering wheel as soon as he noticed the truck coming too. The car slipped hard, trying to avoid the bigger truck but couldn't reach it. The horrible sound of the truck and the car slipping rang through his mind, followed by a loud crash. And than everything turned black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukiya-kun!!" a thirteen year old boy ran down the stairs, straight to his yelling grandmother.

"I'm coming, obaa-san!!" When he finally reached her, her face looked angry.

"I told you to vacuum the living room!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Obaa-san, but It's just…"

"No 'just'! I told you to and you will!"

"Grandma, please calm down, think of your blood pressure!" His grandmother breathed in deeply and calmed down, looking at him. A cold silence followed. Ayase did not dare to speak, neither did his grandmother, afraid of getting her third heart attack. Until the silence was suddenly stopped by a loud hiccup. Ayase threw his hands in front of his mouth and his grandmother gave him a worried look.

"My goodness, not again." she ran into kitchen, dragging her grandson behind her. She took out a glass of water and filled it with cold water. "Now…" she said, handing Ayase the water. "You know what to do." Ayase nodded slowly and bended over. If he would hiccup a hundred times, he would die. At least, that's what his grandmother always said. He pressed the fresh washed glass against his lips and started to drink the water. When he tried to give a first swallow the second gulp came too quick so he almost choked and coughed out the cold liquid.

"…Auch…" he whispered softly, lifting his head again, another hiccup appeared.

"My goodness… maybe your father gave you some of his clumsiness when he died…" she rolled her eyes. Ayase blushed heavily but actually hated it when she said bad things about his father and her own son. She walked towards the door but suddenly stopped. Ayase gave her a look. She grabbed for the left side of her chest in a rush. Ayase shook his head, realising what was going on, and dropped the glass of water. His grandmother fell down. He could grabbed her around her waist but both of them fell on the ground. She tried to breath calmly but it was no use. She smiled at her blond grandson and closed her eyes, followed by a deathly silence. Ayase cried. Another one…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayase opened his eyes with a shock. His clothes drenched with his own sweat. What was that all about! In his whole life he had never dreamt about his parents and now, all at once. He could feel his heart banging through his head, which gave him the most terrible headache. He moved a bit and suddenly felt an arm around his abdomen tightening its grip. He looked down to notice Kanou's hand grabbing him. He turned his head at the person sleeping next to him. His eyes were still safely closed. He sighed deeply and pressed his lips against the man's forehead. The grip loosened a bit and he was able to get out of bed. He did this often. Slipping out of bed at night. Of course, normally it was only to pee, or something in common, but now he was just afraid of falling asleep again, so he placed himself on the couch and tried to calm his head. He did not fully remember what happened to his mother, but his dreams did, so refreshing something like this, didn't feel quit good.

"Ayase?" The low voice sounded from behind the boy. He turned his face to notice Kanou standing in the bedroom door opening.

"Kanou-san…" he whispered back, somehow scared of talking louder. The man walked slowly to the couch and placed himself next to the boy, his arm around the boy's middle.

"What's wrong?" the dark eyed person looked concerned, and it wasn't even hard to notice in the dark. Ayase looked away shyly, not sure of what to tell Kanou. If he would tell the truth, Kanou would know everything about his past and somehow, it scared him.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" he was able to reply. Kanou sighed deeply.

"You wake up in the middle of the night, with drenched clothes and a rather pale face that is even noticeable in the darkness and you would tell me nothing's wrong?" he smiled kindly at the smaller boy. "Tell me… it's no because of last night is it? Was I too rough?" Ayase blushed at that comment and shook his head quickly.

"No…I had a nightmare…" he whispered it again, not able to continue.

"…What about?" Kanou helped, now laying the boy's head on his shoulder. Ayase became emotional. This could not be happening…

"…A…About my parents…" he sobbed softly. Kanou gasped for air, noticing the boy was crying seriously and felt a cold stab in his heart. He sighed deeply and started the pet the boy's golden hairs. The long, small fingers surrounded the man's chest and Kanou swallowed for one second, pretty attracted by the sight of the boy. "They… They died… everything, their death, their faces, their last words… It's all my fault!! Everything!!" he sort of yelled it out loud because it makes it easier to talk when you're crying and Kanou whispered some sweet, calming words.

"…You saw their death?"

"…Yes… everything…" the boy sniffed once and the one hand on Kanou's chest slowly descended, softly sliding down. The man swallowed again. Damn! This wasn't the time for thinking of something like that! Although, he was pretty lucky the room was dark… Kanou coughed for one minute, trying to push his 'almost erection' down with his still free hand. He breathed out deeply.

"That…uhm… that's really something." he said, not able to completely remember what the subject was. His mind slid off to something else. Something much more fun. Something much more… exciting. No! Damn it! The kid is crying, god damn it!

"I hated it… I don't want to go to sleep again…"

"Me neither."

"…Lets just stay here for tonight." the blond boy said, placing his head down, on the man's chest. Kanou almost groaned out loud, but was able to keep his voice down. He lay his one hand on the boy's waist and rested his head on the couch's backrest.

"Just try to sleep. I'll be here to protect you whole night." he said, resting his eyes too. Ayase did not reply. "Ayase?" and that was the moment he noticed the boy fell asleep again. He chuckled once and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead too. He looked so peaceful. He closed his eyes again and sighed deeply. So the boy had dreams about the death of his parents? He could remember the death of his father constantly, so why didn't he ever cry about it? Maybe because he never had a bond with his father anyway. But all the rest would be worries for tomorrow. Right now, he was tired and not able to think clearly, for the boy was still resting on his chest, the place where his heart was pounding like hell.

* * *

And now for the big surprise! Tadadaaa!! xD

_-- Yukiya Ayase - Reflection (From Disney's Mulan) --_

_Look at me… I will never pass for a normal man…_

_Or a normal person._

_Can it be… I'm not meant to play that part?_

_Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself…_

_I would break my family's* heart…_

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried…_

_When will my reflection show, who I am inside…?_

_When will my reflection show, who I am inside…?_

(* Family refers to Kanou-san, in the story Kanou asks Ayase to become his family… I thought of it as a perfect sentence…) Of course, I've changed the lines a bit, but please, don't sue me for copyright or something because every piece of my surprise belongs to their rightful Disney owners! I just liked to do that! xD

* * *

Did you guys like the story? (Of course this was just the begining, the story will get more exciting, I've got it all planned in my head! MWHAHA the force is still with me! *Breaths like Lord Vader again... (put prefers to be called Lord Onige-a xD)*)

What about the surprise? (You can tell me if you thought of it as some stupid surprise. xD)

Please review!

~ x


	2. You'll be in my heart Disney's Tarzan

Here is chapter two, enjoy!!

It also has a surprise (although, it's not really a surprise anymore... but still, enjoy!)

Love you guys! ~ x

* * *

Ayase woke up. He felt a familiar warmth and his head went op and down in a slow breathing rhythm. And a sound… a weird munching sound? His eyes slowly opened and he felt how his pillow moved a bit and now started to snore softly. A hand on his waist pinched a bit when it felt Ayase was moving. The blond boy slowly sat up and the hand slid down to his thigh. He noticed Kanou sleeping with his head leaning on the couch's backrest and his mouth half open. The snoring became louder and Ayase chuckled for a moment, descending his head and calling back the familiar warmth again. The hand on his thigh moved a bit when he did and the man coughed silently, now lifting his head form the backrest and looking down at the boy. Groaning, of course, since his neck never felt more painful.

"Ayase…?" he asked sleepy. The blue eyed one gasped for air and threw his head up, banging the other's chin with a loud smack. Kanou's hand grabbed for his chin and he looked up at the ceiling now. Both his chin and his neck, what a nice start for the day. "…Damn…"

"Ka… Kanou-san! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Ayase asked, panicked and with one hand on his head (probably the place where he had hit Kanou.)

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Kanou replied, removing his hand. "What about you?" Ayase smiled one of his cute smiled again. "You had nightmares again?"

"No… I slept wonderfully." Kanou grinned at his lover's cute face and sighed deeply.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know… eight I guess…"

"Eight?! Shit! I'm late for work!!" Kanou hurried up and ran inside of the bedroom. Ayase giggled again when he saw him getting out of the bedroom, jumping up and down, trying to pull up his pants but at the same time trying decently knot his tie. "Why are you laughing, don't you have to go to work?" the bigger man asked, kind of flustered knowing why his lover was laughing.

"Yes, but Someya-san told me to come at ten, since, it's Monday and they never have a lot of costumers." the blond person said, now standing up and walking straight to Kanou. "Sit down." he said and Kanou obediently sat down, his pants (finally) in the right place. Ayase took the tie and helped Kanou with doing it how it should be.

"…Thanks…" the man said, giving Ayase a look. The blond smiled in a reply and was still holding the tie.

"You're welcome." he said, now letting go. Kanou grinned and threw his strong arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. After that he made a sign with his eyes to tell Ayase he had to sit down on his lap. Ayase moaned softly and blushed when he opened his legs to obediently sit down on his lap, both his legs surrounding Kanou's. The man chuckled, pulling the boy even closer.

"Ka… Kanou-san…" the boy whispered, not daring to make any eye contact. His hands between his legs, on Kanou's muscled abdomen. He blushed softly noticing how close both of their parts were and his arms trembled when realising that. He closed his eyes, trying not to move but felt the man moved his hips a bit up, chuckling at the boy's cute reaction. Cheeks blushing, arms trembling even more. His hands descended, slipping his middle fingers inside of the boy's pants and even further into his boxers. Ayase automatically tried to move away but was suck by the strong, enchanting grip. Kanou pushed his lover even closer and kissed his neck softly. When the boy moaned again he pushed his hands up to Kanou's neck, which felt like a soft caress for the man. The man groaned softly too, feeling his 'almost erection' starting to point up again. Of course the boy felt something pushing too. Which made him tighten his grip around the other person's neck and feeling something eagerly climbing its way up in his pants. Ayase widened his eyes to the kitchen clock and noticed it was already eight thirty.

"Kan…nn… it's t…time…" he whispered in the man's ear, which made him only shocked for what the blond person had said.

"…Now already? I didn't even push a finger in yet…" Kanou pulled back both of his hands out of the pants, thinking the boy was about to come just by touching him. Of course, he didn't mind the boy coming, but… so soon? And he didn't even feel that heated up yet. To his surprise he only noticed his lover blushing heavily and shaking his head.

"…No…Kanou-san… I mean, you have to go to work…" he softly said. Kanou turned around, looking at the time.

"Ah yes… shit." he said, lifting the boy from his lap and putting him next to the chair. "Well…" he continued, stroking the folds out of his tie and standing up firmly. He coughed once and gave Ayase a look, who looked shyly away from the bigger man. Kanou chuckled, pushing up the boy's head and kneeling in front of him. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"…Yes… what do you want to eat?"

"Don't care. As long as you like it." the man kissed the boy's cheek softly, descending down to his lips. Ayase somehow eagerly kissed back. It always hurt if the man had to leave him alone.

"All right." he whispered and when Kanou gave his last smile, about to stand up, Ayase softly pressed his lips onto his chin. Kanou, of course, looked rather stunned. "I'm sorry I hurt you back then."

"No problem, I'll see you tonight. I'll also send Kuba at nine thirty, so he can bring you to that Okama…" the last part was said with a bit of disgust in his voice. Ayase just smiled, nodding in a reply.

"Bye…" he whispered, following Kanou to the front door. Kanou just smiled, opening the door, turning and winking to his small lover.

"See you." he replied, closing the door and leaving the boy behind all by himself. Ayase sighed deeply, feeling his cheeks blushing again. Silence. The silence just made him remember his dreams. Maybe this was why he hated silence…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Only half an hour to go. He quitted vacuuming and ran to the laundry room. The machine had stopped. Somehow proud, because he knew that this would be the exact time for the machine to stop, he opened it, pulling out the clothes and putting them in the dryer. He softly pushed the button okay and took out a note from his pocket writing:

Kanou-san,

If you come home, would you please empty the dryer and put the clothes in a basket? After please put the basket next to the ironing room. Thank you, see you tonight.

Love,

Ayase.

He put down the pencil next to the paper, on top of the rolling machine and watched the time again. Twenty minutes. Again he ran, but this time to the bedroom, dressing himself into his working clothes. He liked how he looked in it. So grown up… so perfect! He giggled to himself and also added the white apron. He smiled once, looking at the bed. It looked pretty filthy… he hated it if something didn't look like the way he wanted. Five more minutes… he quickly ran to the bed, trying to put the sheets in a right order, so he jumped on the bed and felt something pushing painfully in his foot. He fell down on his knees, looking for the painful object, which he found under Kanou-san's pillow … a little piece of plastic with a play button and a big screen. This one seemed so familiar… he slowly put one of the earpieces and pressed the play button.

"N…Ah…" he recognized this voice as his own. No… not again!! "Ah! Yes, Kanou-san… more, that feels… great…!" he pulled the earpiece out, putting it back where it lay. Why was I there? What did it do under Kanou-san's pillow? Maybe… yes! That's it! Kanou never wanted to throw it away anyway! He kept it for so-called 'research'. Yes. Research on 'how to come when Ayase wasn't around'!! The blond boy was furious! Why did he never throw it away! This wasn't meant to exist anyway! At that moment the doorbell rang. He dropped the MD under the pillow and ran to the door, quickly laying his apron good again.

"Hello Kuba-san." he said, now smiling.

"Hello, Ayase-san. I was told to bring you to work, is that correct?" the man replied, he looked rather happy when he noticed the smaller boy smiling and he made a sign for Ayase to step beside him. The boy obediently followed, closing the door behind him and the man. What was happening today? First the stupid nightmares, which were still spooking in his head and next that MD, which was supposed to be destroyed after they found Tokigawa-san! (of course, this was never legally written on paper or something, nor did Kanou ever say he would destroy it). This was just unbelievable! So out of all the pictures he had to buy back, this did never include?! This was the most important thing he aimed for! Oww, Kanou-san was such a perverted man sometimes…

"Ayase-san? Is something wrong?" the man asked, noticing the boy looking pretty red. Not only from anger, but also from imagining what Kanou had done with that MD…

"…Eh? O, nothing… I just… I have to go to work, you know." he whispered in a reply.

"O? and you don't want to go?"

"Yes! I do, but… I'm tired… I guess."

"You know, boss told me to let you stay home if you wanted. He would call Someya-san and tell him you were sick."

"No. I want to go. Thank you for your concern, Kuba-san." he showed his cute smile again and took out a hairpin from his pocket, putting his hair in a cute little ponytail. Kuba blushed for one moment and opened the car's door for the property of his boss. His heart pounded so fast for this person… he understood what his boss wanted from him. It was something he, no matter how much his heart wanted, could never get.

* * *

Special surprise number #2 xD

_-- Somuku Kanou - You'll be in my heart (Disney's Tarzan) --_

_Come stop your crying it will be all right._

_Just close your eyes I'll hold you tight._

_I will protect you from all around you*._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one unknown, you seem so dear._

_I want to hold you, keep you close and near._

_And if you'll need me I'll stay beside you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_'Cause you were in my heart._

_And you are still in there._

_From that day** on, now and forever more._

_You are in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart._

_Always._

(* Of course: You refers to Ayase ^-^)

(** That day refers to the day when Ayase saved Kanou 3 (Gosh… I wanna know what happened!! *teary eyes*)xD)

* * *

Hope you liked it! I've done a lot of changes in this song, but... still all right goes to their rightful Disney-rocking owners! It belongs to ONLY them!!

Love ya!! ~ x

Please review... 3


	3. I wont say I'm in love Disney's Hercules

Here's chapter 3!!

Enjoy! Hope you don't hate it xS

Thx for the perfect reviews! I love you all!! 3

* * *

"Ayase-kun!" Someya walked straight to the boy, hugging him tightly. "Long time no see, right?" seems like this weeks theme was cowboys. His long flowing hair was in two braids and a cowboy head was covering the top of his head. His leather pants were brown, and it showed the perfect female figure perfectly, while the high heeled cowboy boots covered his shins completely. He was also wearing a white blouse with the upper two buttons open.

"Hello Someya-san, yes, it has been a long time." the boy said back, noticing the dark red lipstick.

"What's the matter, you look rather worried, something with danna-sama?" the black haired man lay his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a comforting look. Ayase looked away shyly, not able to say what was on his mind. How could Someya-san know what the MD was?

"N… Nothing, I'm fine..." he tried to smile, but of course, Someya noticed how forced it was.

"Anyway, Hida-chan is in the kitchen and we'll call you when we need you, okay?"

"Sure, thank you." he quickly pushed away the hand and walked along, ignoring the look of the female man. He felt like crying, somehow. He felt betrayed. Like he wasn't good enough. Maybe Kanou did rather hear the MD… he wiped of one of his tears and suddenly ran into someone.

"Ayase-san?" the boy felt hands around his back and looked up quickly. Hida-chan's brown eyes smiled at him. "You look terrible… have you cried?"

"Eh?" he wiped off some other tears and tried to smile. "No… yes, I mean… I- I'm fine…" he replied, looking down again. Hida looked rather worried, wondering what the boy was all about.

"You sure…?" he asked again, now kneeling in front of Ayase to reach the same size. The big blue eyes noticed the worry and they looked down, becoming wet again. "Is it shachou?" the man continued, now putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. The blond boy closed his eyes, letting a tear drop down again, and only nodded as a reply. The other person only smiled, pulling the boy close and hugging him firmly.

"He was…" Ayase could not continue for he was crying and couldn't find the right word to finish that sentence.

"…him…?" Hida helped, pushing the boy away softly now. He chuckled at his own comment but did not seem to care. Ayase giggled. The man wiped off Ayase's tears and smiled. "Well, he stays Shachou… you want to tell what happened?"

"Yes… but you wouldn't understand if I did tell you…" was the blond's reply.

"Try me…" he said, smiling again.

"No… I can't. I just… lets work, okay?"

"Fine…" the man whispered, now standing up. "…I won't force you to tell me, but I will be here if you do want to." he smiled softly.

"…Thank you." the boy replied.

"Well, I've got the cream soups over there and of course the salmon fish appetizers next to them. While I finish the lobster mousse, will you serve the rest?" he said smiling, strewing some parsley over his mousse. Ayase smiled. Why did this just cheer up his day?

"Yes… of course…" he took one of the two plates and placed the other on his left hand.

"Oh, and come fetch the champagne later too okay! But first the appetizers!" he kissed the tips of his thumb and middle finger, like a real chef would do and winked at the smaller boy. Ayase giggled.

"Yes sir!" he played along, giving the door a push with his hip and entering the bar with his so called cutest smile.

"Aya-chan!! Stop serving for one minute! Come sit with us!" Todoko-chan waved to the blond boy, sitting next to a big part of the club. Ayase waved back, putting down his plate on a table.

"Heyhey, Aya-chan!" all of a sudden someone lifted him up, holding him firmly and close.

"…Bu…Buruko-chan…" Ayase said, blushing, for the man's bosom was pretty close to his body.

"How are you doing, honey?" the muscled person asked, walking to the waving group of female men and he put him down next to Someya-san.

"Thank you, Buruko-chan." The braided person said, smiling at the other.

"Hohoho… you're welcome Someya-mama." and he placed himself next to Todoko.

"So…this week's theme is … western?" Ayase asked, trying to ignore the glares of the group he was sitting in.

"Yep! ~ " Someya smiled, giving his employees a look. "Especially Raito-sama… I've had a lot of work with her lovely hair! " A blond haired person looked up, smiling at Someya and than giving a look at Ayase. This one had green eyes and really looked female.

"Thank you, Someya-mama." he said. Even his voice sounded female. "So… is this the famous Aya-chan? The current boyfriend of shachou?" Ayase blushed deeply. The word 'boyfriend' said so much…

"Yep! That's him! Isn't he cute? Ayase, I want you to meet Ratio Kaoruko, my cousin." the boy looked up at the braided person. The boy stood up, smiling at Ayase and holding out his hand.

"Hello, Ayase-kun, pleased to meet you."

"Ah, the pleasure is whole mine!" Ayase replied, taking the hand quickly and shaking it. It even felt like a female hand and had red nail polish. His hair was long and curly and instead of a cowboy hat there was a huge white rose in his hair. He was wearing a tight dress and sat down on the other side of Ayase.

"So… you're Someya's nephew?" the boy looked up and both him and his uncle started to laugh.

"What? Nephew?" Someya started, smiling at Ayase. "No honey, she's my niece!"

"O! Goodness, I'm sorry!" the boy said, trying to look at both of the persons when he gave his apologies.

"No problem, Ayase-kun!" the girl said.

"So… you have a brother?" Ayase asked, now focussing on Someya-san.

"Yes, two. Both elder. One of them, the eldest who is now 36 years, has become a lawyer, just like daddy. This is his one and only child Raito. She had the permission to work here too, but only as a kitchen helper since she is a girl."

"So… you guys really are family?"

"Yes, we are and I'm proud of it!" Raito said.

"O, honey, I love you too…" they smiled at each other and somehow Ayase felt jealous. This was some sort of family he wanted too.

"Anyway, lets get back to work, Hida-chan is probably waiting!" the girl stood up, taking Ayase's hand. "Come on!" she dragged him back into the kitchen, waving at her uncle. She was pretty cute, Ayase thought. She seemed like she loved to smile and her green eyes looked exactly the same as Someya's. It also seemed that Someya had a good bond with his brother, since he entrusted his daughter to him. Well at least he had a better bond with his brother than with Kanou-san. Ayase smiled at that and just quietly followed the girl inside of the kitchen.

"Hida-kun!!" she entered the kitchen with a huge smile.

"Raito, hey." he said, noticing the voice but just continuing his job on the lobster mousse (it was pretty strange that he still didn't finish it in… half an hour?).

"Is there something we still need to do?" Ayase asked.

"Nope, not yet… only the dishes…" he seemed so focused on his work that he didn't even seem to know whether there were any dishes or not. Both of the blond persons went to the sink, preparing themselves for the cleaning.

"So, Aya-chan, you're couple with Somuku, right?" Raito said, giving him a sweet look.

"…Well, that's…"

"So many people are jealous… to be honest, I'm one of them so… I feel home in this place." she chuckled softly and continued to wash. She didn't have a reason to be jealous. The guy loved the MD more anyway… he sighed deeply.

"How old are you?" she asked out of the blue. Ayase looked up. Old? Him?

"Eh? Er… I'm nineteen… twenty next month…"

"O? Really? And Somuku?"

"Just became twenty-seven… what about you?" he asked, just trying not to make the conversation stop anytime soon. He had no idea why she asked or why she had to know, but he loved to talk.

"I'm about to become eighteen in February."

"So…why did you have to know."

"Just a question." she continued her dishes. Ayase started to think of her as scary. "You know, Aya-chan." again she stopped turning to Ayase. Her smile was mean. "Somuku-san… he's cute, isn't he?" her smile was still on.

"…Wha…cute? I don't…"

"I think he's cute… good-looking, handsome, rich… everything."

"…U…Wha…"

"You don't like him, do you? So why do you live with him? What makes you think he even likes you? He bought you, yes, but probably only out of sympathy." The girl chuckled once. What was she all about? Doesn't like him? Sympathy?

"No…"

"Yes. Sympathy, that explains everything… he was probably lonely and just needed some toy to play around with…"

"…Stop…"

"Don't think you can take him away from me." her green eyes had a mean glare. "Because, whether you like it or not… he'll dump you. I'll make sure about that. In two months, on my eighteenth birthday, he'll be mine. Official. Bonded forever, you know what I mean?" the boy felt like crying. He did not want to understand what she was talking about, but his heart did. His mind did. He did. He shook his head. With a smile the girl started to nod.

"O yes, Aya-chan. He will. Because in two months… we'll be getting married. This was arranged from my birth. My dad and Kanou-san made a deal. It sounds perfect right? The Kaoruko family and the Somuku family. Bonded forever. Sharing their money, names and companies. Sounds a lot better than getting married to a poor little brat and be left with nothing but a pain in the ass. You heard me, Aya-chan? You're his pain in the ass. You ruin his life. My life. Our lives. Get out of there before you ruin his reputation. Go to your own… poor person's life. Get lost." Ayase hit her in the face and gave her a look. His eyes were wet from the tears but she just smiled.

"Shut up…" he said, looking down from her glare.

"You're a pathetic loser. You call yourself a man?" Ayase hit her again but this time he ran out of the kitchen. Ignoring the other insulting words of the girl. How could she? What was she talking about? She was lying! Kanou-san would never get married to her! Never! He loved Ayase! No wait… Ayase stopped running and stood in the middle of the store. He never told him that before… ever. Maybe she was right… maybe the only thing he was, was his toy. He turned around to the kitchen, facing the glare of the girl once again. She talked to Hida with the smile she greeted him too. Ayase turned to look at her left hand, which stroke her hair behind her ears. Another tear ran down his cheek. Her ring finger carried a small golden ring. This proved everything. They were getting married. But… this couldn't be… although he never literally he was in love with the boy… Ayase was sure he was. So maybe he should just ask… or say that he's in love with him. No! Impossible! … Since he wasn't… or was he?

* * *

-- Yukiya Ayase & "The Okama's"* - I won't say I'm in love (Disney's Hercules) --

I thought my heart could learn lesson…

It feels so good when he** starts out.

My head I screaming get a grip boy!

Unless you're dieing to cry your heart out!

_You keep on denying, _

_Who you are and how you're feeling!_

_Baby we're not buying,_

_Hon', we saw you hit the sealing!_

_Face it like a grown-up,_

_When're you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad? ***_

No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no!

_Give up, but give in, check the grin you're in love!_

This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.

You're way of base I won't say it!

Get off my case! I won't say it!

Girl don't be proud it's okay, you're in love.

At least out loud… I won't say I'm in love.

* "The Okama's" are the group of transvestites in Someya's bar. (I just love those people soo much! I could be a part of them! But the only problem… I would be a girl… xD I just wanna be a part of Kanou's fan club! xD)

** He = Kanou-san! xD

*** The words in italics stand for "The Okama's" singing.

* * *

If the songs are starting to get enoying, tell me! I won't be angry (maybe I'll feel like crying but... whatever! xD)

Review? Please?

You're allowed to hate Raito Kaoruko! I do!! xD


	4. Closer NeYo

Chapter 4!! Hope you like it xD

Still no lemon... sorry!! I'll make sure to have one next time ^^

ITADAKIMASU! ~

* * *

Ayase felt guilty when he arrived at the house. He had just left Someya without giving him a warning… but it wasn't his fault! It was all Raito's fault… he sat down on the couch, slowly removing his hair ribbon and trembled.

Was Kanou really about to marry her? Than why was he there? What was going on? Something inside was hurting. His stomach? Shit. In a rush he got up, running to the bathroom.

Damn, he hated this. With a sad face he sat down next to the flushing toilet. He felt a tear run down his cheek. What was happening to him? He sighed deeply. He was sure he would puke again but he held it back because he didn't see a normal reason for it to happen. He pulled his knees close to his face and leaned against the wall. He felt the warm tears through his pants and sobbed to his own legs. Why? Why did Kanou hurt him so much?

"Ayase?!" after hearing his name he looked up with a shock, quickly wiping his tears of. "Are you here?! Ayase?!!" with a loud smack the door of the toilet opened. A cold breeze entered the room so Ayase grabbed on himself tighter. Kanou kneeled in front of him and embraced him so tightly he couldn't breath for one moment. "I was so worried! Why did you just disappear?! Someya called in a worry!! She saw you crying and you just ran off! What happened?!" Ayase just trembled once. "Huh? Ayase? Is something wrong? Answer me, damn it!"

"N…" the boy started, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"N? What n? Tell me!!"

"NO!!" with a hard punch he hit the man away. It wasn't just any slap in the face… he hit the man straight against his nose with a fist. With a smack he fell on the floor. The boy quickly got up, feeling both proud and scared about hitting the man. His fist felt like it was about to burst. Not even the man's body was strong, it was like he even trained his nose. Ayase blushed at the sight of the man. He groaned softly while sitting up, both his hands covering his nose.

"…Oww shit…" when he removed his hands Ayase noticed his nose bleeding. He trembled again and took a step back. The man looked up. Rage overflowing in his eyes. "I don't think you have a decent reason to do this… in fact…"

Kanou stood up slowly, wiping his nose with his sleeve, but even though he did that effort the bleeding did not stop. Ayase took steps back, closer to the door, which was still open. He felt fear crawling up his back.

"You don't have any fucking right to be hitting _me_…" in a fast reflexion Ayase turned around. Fear became to much. But when he started to run he fell down on the floor with a loud smack, followed by the man placing himself on top of the boy.

"N…No… get off!!" though he did a lot of effort the man did not move. The scare became worse. He hit the Kanou on every place he could reach. He was bleeding and the tone in his voice was… unmerciful. Ayase started to cry because of the pressure.

"If anyone hits…" the man said while taking both of the boy's wrists to stop him from struggling. "…It should be the master hitting the pet." Ayase felt a drop of blood dropping down on his cheek. He trembled again.

"…Don't hurt me…" he softly whispered, terrified of the man above him. But to his big surprise he heard a deep sigh and his wrists were released. The man lay himself completely on the floor and closed his eyes.

"What happened now?" he asked, eyes still closed. Ayase was quiet for one moment, for the man looked peaceful right after being so angry with him.

"…I'm angry with you!" the boy brought out quickly.

"Yes, I felt that. My question is: why?" he opened his eyes and sat up, leaning against the wall behind him. Ayase noticed the sleeve with blood again.

"…I met someone today…" he started. Kanou gave him an asking (and still angry…) look.

"And that person told you to break my nose?" he added sarcastically.

"No! You're not listening to me!"

"Well, I don't really have a reason, right?! You hit my fucking face!!"

"… No… I just…"

"Softly tickled it, which made it bleed by accident?" the man sounded even more sarcastic. Ayase's body was filled with rage. He didn't even listen!

"Just stop it!"

"Stop what, does it annoy you?"

"Yes!"

"Perfect, that's what I was aiming for…" that did it. Ayase got up in rage, walking to the bedroom door.

"You know what! She can have you!" he said and with that he smacked the door in front of the man's eyes. Unbelievable! And he was supposed to be the grown-up in this house?! Ayase dropped himself on the bed, sighing deeply. He wasn't able to talk about the marriage.

Kanou was confused. _'she can have you'_? who can have him? For what? Why? He sighed deeply. The boy had every reason to walk angry into the bedroom, but there's no way he can be able to punch him! It was like a reversed world! Like… the dog taking the human out for a walk? He grinned at that thought and stood up slowly. His head was spinning. Okay, he was this big, muscular person who seemed never to be injured… but the nose was his sensitive spot. Somehow the boy had injured him more than any person in the world. Ayase was stronger than he thought for his nose hurt for real. Which meant… he had really pissed him off.

The room started to shimmer. He knew he had to put on the lights again but somehow he felt lazy and tired. Also guilt joined these feelings. He knew he had any right to hit the man and anyone who knows his story would admit he was right but… hitting Kanou-san felt terrible. He had lied to him, used his body, sometimes whispering an unreal 'I love you' in his ear. How could he love someone else when he was about to marry in two months? His stomach started to ache again but he ignored it completely.

He never had this feeling before. Was this feeling love-sick? Heartbroken? No it couldn't be! He declined homosexuality so much! How could he ever fall in love with a man! And not just a man, a man who raped him several times and uses him as a toy! How can anyone fall in love with someone like that? Kanou was a monster. A monster with cruel manners and a money fetish. But at the same time the most wonderful person Ayase had ever met…

"…Ayase?" the door slowly opened and Ayase sat up quickly after hearing his name being spoken out loud by the familiar voice. Kanou slowly entered the room, probably afraid of any surprise attack appearing from the boy. But Ayase wasn't planning on doing anything.

"Kanou-san…" when the man noticed it was safe he sat down next to the boy on the bed. Silence followed after that moment. The blond boy was scared. They were inside of the bedroom and somehow he knew he needed to be 'punished' for making his nose bleed, so he moved a bit away from the man.

"How's your nose… Kanou-san?" he softly asked. The man smiled.

"Fine, thank you. You sure know how to punch…" he grinned at that and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Ayase was silenced after that. Should he just start about he marriage?

"What happened, who did you meet?" Kanou helped him, smiling sweetly. Maybe he wanted to show the boy he wouldn't do anything, so Ayase moved back, closer to him. The bigger person rested his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"I met Raito-san…" the man's eyes looked sort off shocked for Ayase spoke out that name. how did that boy know Raito?

"Raito Kaoruko?" the boy nodded as a reply. That made everything clear. That okama had invited his niece.

"Are you getting married, Kanou-san?" the tears were appearing in the blue eyes. Kanou wanted to have an answer but had no more vocabulary to formulate one. Ayase started to cry for real. "So why did you never tell me? Why do I have to hear it from someone else? Why did you buy me? Why do you use me if you could have had your fiancé for… seventeen years? Why do I sit here if there's such a beautiful female angel waiting for you…?"

"…Ayase listen…" Kanou started but the blond boy pressed his finger against the man's lips. He forced a smile on his mouth.

"She has a lot more to offer than me… she has money, she's female… it would bind the Somuku and Kaoruko family once and for all. It would be perfect. _She_ would be perfect." Kanou slapped away the finger on his mouth.

"She has nothing to offer me… compared to you… you're everything to me. You're my beautiful angel..." he said.

"Don't say that… don't lie to me…"

"I'm not lying! What did she tell you?!"

"The truth." the man silenced after that.

"Look… it's true that dad arranged that marriage when I was 10 years old. She was just born and I had to… welcome her to this world. At that moment Someya's dad arranged it with my old man. It's not that I wanted it… I just had to."

"…Kanou-san…"

"And at first. I admit that I didn't mind. I needed to have children, so did she one day. So why not with a person who has the status and the money? But…years passed and as I became older I wanted to meet my bride at least once. I was like… 18? 20? Don't know… but every girl I had had up until then did never satisfy my lust. They were rich. Pretty, gorgeous even and well…" he didn't say the word out loud but made a strange move with his hands which formed circles over his chest (_big_circles…). Ayase nodded slowly and stared at the man.

"Anyway… when I tried to meet her I wasn't able to. She never wanted to see me, at least, that's what her body guards said. So… I tried to reach her with violence. Which was impossible. I lost." Ayase was stunned. This man lost? Kanou-san? So he even went to her bodyguards? How brave…

"After… I felt heartbroken for the first time. It rained. I was wounded and unable to walk, so I sat down… in an ally. Dark, cold, rainy, full of garbage but… good enough to rest for a wounded person. And then…" he was silenced, looking at the boy. The blue orbs looked eager to hear more but he couldn't tell… the boy had to remember himself.

"Then what?" the blond boy helped, eager to let the man speak. The man grinned, petting the boy's golden hair.

"Let's just say, then I fell in love again." he answered. "Not with her. I didn't want to see her anymore. She was history to me. I had found someone else so… forget her! Still, I completely forgot to destroy that document and I'm unable too since she has all of it. Everything. Even my autograph. The papers…" he sighed deeply. It was frustrating, not able to see his stuff. Normally he had everything within his reach, everything taken care off. But only his wedding documents were with his fiancé.

"So… you don't love her…?" the boy whispered, giving the man a look of hope. The man smiled.

"Nope! My heart belongs to you!" he said, which made the boy blush, but feel warm inside. The sick feeling left and another feeling reached his stomach. Butterflies? Yes, it must be. A smile appeared on his face and he let the man hold him tightly, hoping the butterflies were reaching him too. When all of a sudden the feeling stopped. He sat on something hard… he lifted up his right leg and reached for the small plastic thing under him. The earpieces were dangling under it. He completely forgot! The MD! He gave Kanou a look, who blushed heavily at seeing the MD.

"I forgot…" Ayase said. "What was it doing under your pillow?" he gave Kanou a disappointed look. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"No! No no! Don't even think that! It was just… we haven't been doing anything for a long time so… it came in handy."

"Handy?" Ayase asked in full surprise, not really understanding what the man meant.

"Easy… releasing… you know…" he kissed the boy's cheek softly, holding him closer. "If your not around… I have to do it." he bit the boy's earlobe.

"Kanou-san! No don't! Not now! I am angry with you!" the man sighed deeply. Not again…

* * *

-- **Yukiya Ayase** & _Somuku Kanou_ - Closer (Ne-Yo) --

**I can feel him on my skin.**

_I can taste him upon my tounge._

**He's the sweetest taste of sin.**

_**The more I get the more I want.**_

_He wants to own me..._

_Come closer..._

**Come closer!**

_And I just can't pull myself away, under a spell I can't break!_

**I just can't stop**_._

**And I just can't break myself no way but I don't want to escape!**

_I just can't stop._

* * *

Okay... about the songs... I'm out of inspiration! xD

Love ya! ~ x

Sosise ~


	5. Hero Enrique Iglesias

This is the next chapter... xD

Hope you like it!

ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

The phone rang several times. Kanou started to tip his fingers on his desk. Why didn't anyone pick up?!

"Yes, hello." a female voice said. Kanou's breath stocked. He had never heard this voice before. Was it her?

"Yes… uhm, is this Raito Kaoruko?"

"That's her, who am I speaking?" Kanou sighed deeply but got a hold of himself. When he looked around in his office there was no Kuba around.

"Hello?" the voice said again.

"It's Kanou." he tried to sound firm but somehow lost his manly voice. Damn! This was just a girl! What was wrong with him?! He had Ayase, that was all he ever wanted! Of all the people in the world he couldn't stay normal to a girl… a freaking girl who annoyed his lover constantly.

"Somuku-kun?" she sounded tempting. "Has Aya-chan told you of our meeting? What did he tell you?"

"None of you business. I'm not calling to talk about him."

"I understand completely! You want to talk about us of course! Much more important." she giggled softly through the phone and Kanou grinned unreal.

"You wish…"

"Come on, baby. I know you call to hear my voice."

"I don't love you. That's one. Two, leave Ayase alone or I'll come and kill you with my own hands. Three. The thing I call for are the wedding documents. I want them."

"I can sand you a copy, darling. But I'll keep the real ones. You think I'm that stupid to just give them to you? Once you destroy them, it's over. Than you win. No, than Ayase wins, and I cannot let that happen." so she only wants to hurt Ayase? Is that it?

"Why Ayase? You want to marry me to hurt him?"

"No, sweety! Why do you even think that? I want you."

"You never met me… by the way, you can want me how much you want, I already belong to someone."

"That someone is Ayase, right?" she sounded serious, almost crying. Her sweet voice disappeared and she sounded like a real lady. Kanou sighed deeply.

"Yes! Of course!"

"I'm not going to let him win."

"Bitch! Just give me the fucking documents! That's all I want!!"

"You want me. I want you. The only thing who stops you from realising it, is that blond asshole."

"Let's fix that… I _wanted_ you! Only when I wanted to see you, you threw me out!!"

"That is not true! Those were my body guards!!"

"You gave them orders!!" she was silenced after that.

"True, I had no interest in some dude who I had never met before… but things change."

"Things change. Yes, they do. I fell in love with a person who _did_ care for me!"

"I _do_ care for you!!"

"Now, yes, because you realise you lost! And since I know the Kaoruko family good enough, they all _hate_ to lose!" again she was silenced. Kanou leaned down in his chair, spreading his legs a bit wider and sighing deeply in his hand.

"Fine! You can love the kid all you want, but we're engaged, so you have no choice. We are getting married, Kanou-san, whether you like it or not, and no small rat is going to change that." This time Kanou was silenced. He wanted to yell at her, tell her she had to stop insult the one he loved but he kept quiet since he realised. She was right.

"The wedding documents stay in my reach. If you look for me, my uncle's store isn't that far. It feels terrible doesn't it?" she sounded like a witch. Violent and cruel, but he could just know there was a mean grin on her face.

"What?" he answered, as certain as possible.

"Losing. I win, Kanou-san. No matter what. See you in two months, baby." she kissed the phone softly and put it down. Kanou pressed the red button and threw the telephone against the wall with a hard smash. He had a serious headache and sighed deeply. The girl was winning. There was nothing he could do to stop the wedding.

Ayase was gathering all his strength to enter the store of Someya-san. He sighed deeply. Last night he was angry with Kanou-san. So angry, at least he thought. The one he was angry with was himself. He didn't want to admit he was in love, while actually, he was. The feeling that Kanou-san was pulled away from him, out of his reach was terrible. And than the girl. The girl who tried to pull Kanou-san away. How much he hated her! Again he sighed.

"Aya-chan." he looked up at the voice. It wasn't Someya-san's and it didn't appear out of the store but it came from behind him. He turned around and watched a two beautiful green eyes in front of him. Raito-san smiled at him and approached him slowly.

"You still haven't returned to you poor guy's life? You better hurry… Somuku-kun just called me." she smiled at the boy. Ayase blushed. Kanou-san? Called? Why?

"Why?" he asked softly.

"To tell me he loves me of course."

"Stop lying, he would never do that!" Ayase felt anger crawl up on his back.

"O please. Are we going through this again? Poor or rich? Girl or boy? He'd choose the rich girl and leave the poor boy alone." that was enough. With a loud smack Ayase's palm reached her cheek.

"Kanou-san _loves _me! And that is something you cannot change!!"

"Well…" she said, waving her blond hair to the back. "… I love him too. Do you?" Ayase blushed at that but did not answer. She grinned at that and chuckled.

"Come on, Aya-chan. Give up. You don't even love him."

"That's not true!" he said, hitting her again. "I _do_ love him!" Raito gave him a shocked look. Ayase's heart pounded in his throat. He said it. He said it!

"I love him, he loves me. What more do you need as prove."

"I don't care! We are getting married and no little chipmunk will ruin my plans!"

"That's true, no little chipmunk will ruin your plans. But I will." he pushed her away from the door and gave her is sweet smile when all of a sudden he felt a slap in his face too. They watched each other for a while. She screamed out loud all of a sudden and turned around to walk away from the boy. Ayase sighed deeply. They were getting married and there was nothing he could do about it. The documents were out of his and Kanou's reach. Somewhere hidden close to the girl. How could you stop an already arranged marriage. All of a sudden he knew. He gasped for air and blushed at the idea. Marriage. That's it. The only way to stop a marriage is to marry before that. He smiled. That's it! He had to go to Kanou-san. He had to tell him how he felt. He had to ask him to marry.

Kanou stared blankly at his desk. Out of useable ideas. He thought of killing the girl but that went too far. Killing the girl would make him a monster to the Kaouruko family. He had asked the Kuba twins but neither of them had a decent idea.

He turned his chair to watch out the window behind him. Down there were couples walking pasts the building. Hand in hand. Close to each other. He sighed again. Was this the way it would be in two months? He walking next to that girl, hand in hand. Black and white. Diamond rings. Everything. He could not imagine. Not with her. Not with his fiancé. He imagined it with someone else. With his angel. His angel in a beautiful white dress with little white gloves on his tiny hands and long delicate fingers. His half long blond hair with a beautiful white rose in them. The veil beautifully covering his footsteps. His gorgeous blue orbs and pretty red cheeks.

"I do…" he softly whispered, closing his eyes and imagining on.

"KANOU-SAN!!" the door opened with a loud smack. Kanou turned his chair, looking at the blond boy standing in the doorway. He was breathing out loudly, watching Kanou-san with a smile.

"What is it…? Why aren't you at your work…?" he asked, a bit surprised to see the happy boy. Ayase ran to the chair and sat down on the man's desk, in front of the man. Smiling.

"I have an idea." he said but now his cheeks turned red. "I met Raito again."

"…You did? What happened?" Kanou now sat up straight, watching the boy, trying to imagine the white dress on his body.

"She told me that we couldn't do anything. But that is not true! See, Kanou-san, she told me I didn't love you, but that is not true! I…" he was silenced after that and Kanou blankly stared at him now. Both of the Kuba twins looked inside of their boss' office, hearing what the boy had just said.

"I just… I do love… you, Kanou-san…" his face was read. From his cheeks to his ears. Kanou lay his hand on those cheeks and felt a little colour on his face too. He said it. He said he loved him. So cute. _So cute!_

"And… uhm…" he started to stutter now and watched Kanou-san carefully. "W-we could… uhm… p-pr-prevent the marriage… b-by uhm… you know…" Kanou shook his head slowly. No he did not know! Just say what you have to say! Ayase inhaled a deep breath.

"You can marry me." he softly spoke and Kanou's heart stopped pounding for one minute. Why didn't he think about that. They could marry each other. Kanou smiled at the boy, noticing even his neck had become red. He softly pressed his lips on those of the boy.

"Would you?" Ayase asked. Still red for the man had not given any reaction.

"I do." he said. "I do want to marry you." Ayase smiled too now and kissed the man again. This was perfect. They would get married.

* * *

-- Somuku Kanou - Hero (Enrique Iglesias) --

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Would you run and take me along?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight*?

Would you tremble if I touched you lips**?

Would you laugh?

O please tell me this…

Now would you die, for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight.

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain.

I would stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

* The night Ayase saved him I guess xD

** I would tremble!! Ö

* * *

Love you all for your reviews...

Thankshuu for everything...

I LOVE YOU!!

~ x


	6. The Reason Hoobastank

Hey there you guys!!

here's Chapter 6! I'll maybe put some lemon in it next time but I'm not sure yet... (Don't be angry with me for not putting lemon in! ^^")

Enjoy!

ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

**One week later**

Ayase nervously stared at the shop in front of him. It sold wedding dresses all right. He sighed deeply. This was the fifth shop already. It's not that he didn't like the dresses, on the contrary, the dress in front of him was pure white with beautiful pearls onto it, the most beautiful dress he ever saw, but shopping wedding dresses as a man stayed weird.

"Do you like this shop, Aya-chan?" Ayase quickly turned to his right. Someya-san stared at him.

"No. I don't. Lets find another one." he smiled weakly and gave the dress one last glance.

"Ayase, listen." the female man grabbed for the boy's hand. "I know that this must feel weird. You stay male. But… didn't you propose your marriage yourself?"

"I don't get it…"

"Well, can you imagine Kanou-san in a dress? I think it would make a ridiculous sight. And for Kanou's costumers, who will know about the marriage, it sounds better if he marries a girl. For some people homosexuality is a taboo."

"But… can't we both just wear a costume or something…?"

"You know Danna-sama, don't you? Whatever he wants must be." he nodded with that and Ayase sighed deeply. He turned around to look at the dress again. "Still… how come I didn't know about Raito and Danna-sama getting married? I mean… I am her uncle anyway." she sighed deeply and looked rather disappointed. Maybe because they looked like they had such a close bond.

"I like that one…" he said, smiling at Someya and changing the subject. The female man pinched the boy's hand and looked at the shop too.

"Bet it won't be very cheap but let's go!" and with that both of them entered the shop.

*-*-*-*-*

"Gucci? Armani? Chanel? What do you want?" Gion gave Kanou a look. He was wearing an ordinary jeans and a blue shirt. His hair didn't contain any gel and he looked like a normal person for once. The look on his face wasn't angry. Not happy either but at least a lot more inviting than the Kanou Somuku look should be. Gion smiled at his to-be-wed nii-chan. Kanou blew out the smoke form his cigarette and shrugged.

"Donno." he said. "I'm sick of all these labels… maybe I should just ask Mizoguchi-san again."

"No way! Come on! You only get married once. And it's with Aya-chan… man I wish I could get married to that kid…"

"As long as you keep it as a wish." Kanou smiled at that. Not a mean grin. A smile, which made Gion swallow.

"So…" Gion continued, now stopping in front of a shop. He pointed at the name, which made Kanou look up. "Hugo Boss I guess?" Kanou smiled and threw his cigarette but on the ground.

"Yep." he said, winking at Gion. "Hugo Boss." and also the second pair entered the shop.

*-*-*-*-*

"Lovely! Beautiful!" An older woman with long black hair and small brown glasses passed around Ayase's back for the twentieth time. She stopped in front of him and grabbed for his face. "There's no way in earth you're a boy! So cute!" Ayase looked away shyly. Yes! He was a boy! Why do people find it so hard to understand?! (Maybe because he wore a wedding dress…) This made clear that he should wear the wedding dress after all. Someya was smiling at him, while he could only see the long dress covering his body.

"Can I finally look in the mirror?" he asked, rather anxious to see the dress.

"No! Not yet, something's still missing…" the woman said. Ayase sighed.

"I know!" Someya said and she forced Ayase to sit down. She took one of his slender feet and put on some shiny white shoes. Ayase blushed at seeing them. The heels weren't that big but they looked so female.

"…Still not good…" the woman said again. She bit her lip and pushed her glasses up with her middle finger. She suddenly smiled, running behind a curtain. Again Ayase sighed and he looked outside of the window. Looking at the people passing by. Would they also think he was a girl? He bit his lip and noticed how a group of girls were passing by the shop he was in. they looked through the window and saw him sitting there. The middle girl, who had brown hair and brown eyes, pointed at him and she pulled her friends inside of the shop.

Their giggling voices sounded so kind and they stopped in front of him. The left girl had a dark skin colour and purple lipstick while the right one had curly red hair with brown eyes. Ayase smiled at them, with Someya looking at the girls.

"You look gorgeous!" the brown one said. She pointed at him and made signs to let him stand up. Ayase gave Someya a look. He just smiled and also made the sign. Ayase wobbled up. The heels weren't that big but very thin. He smiled at the three girls and now noticed that he had the exact same size as the left one. The brown girl was biggest of the three and she reminded Ayase of someone. Her eyes… she stared at him seriously. Who did she look like?

"Turn around." the black girl said. She looked at her friends and the red haired said:

"Something's missing…" right at that moment the brown haired woman arrived. She had a blue tiara with her and quickly put it on Ayase's head.

"No!" the brown girl pulled it off and threw it on the floor, giving the woman an angry look. She sighed deeply and gave Ayase that well known look again. It made him so furious that he couldn't remember who she looked like!

"I know!" Someya said, looking at a bunch of hair tools in a basket. She ran to it and told Ayase to close his eyes since, when this was done, he could look at his clothes in the mirror. The blond boy did as he was told and felt how a cold hairpin slowly entered his golden hairs. He moaned softly because of the cold metal.

"Perfect!" the brown haired girl whispered and he felt how a warm hand guided him to the mirrors. His heart was racing. He would finally know what he looked like. He swallowed once.

"You ready?" Someya whispered in his ear. Ayase nodded slowly and again he heard the girls giggle.

"One…" the black girl said. "Two… Three, Open!" Ayase slowly opened his eyelids and sighed even deeper. His wedding dress existed out of three layers. Three thin bordered layers. The upper part was thinnest and with little small roses printed on it. The second was just border and the last was a warmer white cotton layer. The sleeves were short, also made out of border with roses prints on them. They slowly covered the upper part of his body, stitched onto another cotton part.

The shoes were as shiny as they were before, just blank white. And than for the last thing. The cold metal that was softly pressed against his head. He turned his head slowly and noticed a white rose. A white rose stitched onto metal, which made it the most gorgeous hairpin he had ever seen. Ayase turned around. The dress reached to his knees and because it was female, you could see a forced female form out of him. Only the breasts were missing. He heard Someya sobbing and quickly turned to him.

"O, Ayase-kun! You look so beautiful!" he said and he started to cry out loud, which made Ayase hug him.

"Goodness! He really looks cute!" Also the saleswoman started to cry and than he turned around to the three other girls. The black one and the red one were hugging while the brown haired one stepped closer. She stopped in front of the boy and held out her hand.

"Risa's the name." she said, smiling sweetly for the first time. Ayase took the hand slowly.

"Ayase." he said, smiling back. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, honey! You know, you're really cute. But, now that your wedding's settled, I have to go. Still have some meetings to do with family, you know. Can't let them wait!"

"Sure! Sorry to have hold you back."

"No problem! I'll see you around than, okay Ayase?" she winked at him and walked passed her girls and made them a quick sign to follow her. Both of them bowed deeply.

"Yes, Risa-shachou." they said and they all of a sudden seemed somebody else. The three of them gave Ayase one last look and he walked closer to the window, noticing how the three of them walked by a Hugo Boss shop on the other side of the street. Ayase sat down, staring at the girls and the shop on the other side. Who did the girl remind him off? Those dark brown eyes and the dark brown hair. The serious look… the winking, being called shachou… Ayase gasped for air, now knowing who she looked like. She was the female Kanou-san. He looked back at the shop, noticing the girls weren't standing there anymore. They had left his sight.

"Is that Danna-sama?" Someya asked, pointing outside the window, straight at the shop, and yes. There he stood, holding his mobile, Gion following him with a bag. Probably a costume he had just bought. The man stopped suddenly, taking out a cigarette, when all of a sudden Ayase heard his mobile ringing. Someya took it out of his purse quickly and stared at Ayase.

"It's him." he said with a sweet smile. Ayase picked up, looking at the man again.

"Yes? Hello?" he whispered and he noticed how Kanou gave his cigarette to Gion.

"Hey there, gorgeous." the familiar voice said in his air. Ayase stared at him blankly. He was so close and yet so far. "How's my beautiful bride?"

"Perfect." Ayase replied. "How are you?"

"Just left the shop."

"Let me guess… Hugo Boss?" Ayase smiled at that and he noticed Someya smiling too.

"How did you know?" he said, a bit surprised, already looking around to even find a small glance of the boy. Ayase stood up slowly.

"I'm sure you'll find me." he said and he walked closer to the door. He knew he was still wearing his dress and that it would probably be bad luck to let the groom see the 'bride' before the wedding but he didn't care. He wanted those strong arms to hold him right now.

The man was starting to get nervous, looking around for the boy everywhere, but unable to find him. Ayase giggled once more and opened the door slowly, now stepping outside. Both Someya and the saleswoman followed him, but stayed inside the shop.

"Which one is it?" the glassed woman asked to Someya in a whispering tone.

"You'll see right away." the female man answered, feeling very anxious to see Kanou's reaction.

Ayase smiled when he set his first step outside of the shop and he noticed how the look of his fiancé stopped when he saw him. He heard in his ear how Kanou's mobile fell on the ground when he saw him and the most gorgeous smile he had ever made appeared on his face. Ayase's heart was pounding faster, dropping his mobile too and trembling a bit on the heels.

Kanou set one step closer to his lover smiling even more when noticing the other one smiling too. Cheeks blushing, running faster. Wind in his golden hair, running faster. Running towards his bride. He grabbed Ayase by his waist, lifting him up while turning a graceful circle with him.

Ayase threw his arms around the man's neck, kissing his cheek softly, feeling how their warmth was fusing. When the circle stopped, they were still holding each other closely, like already married and then slowly Ayase was put down. The man kneeled in front of him, to reach the same height.

"You look beautiful." he said, while his eyes were glowing with love and Ayase put his left hand on Kanou's cheek, which Kanou took carefully in his right hand.

"Ayase, I…" he breathed slowly, reaching for his pocket with his left hand and caressing his left ring finger with a delicate kiss. "… I have something for you." when his right hand reappeared he was holding a small black box. Ayase's heart was racing even more now and when Kanou had opened the box a beautiful golden ring was revealed with one big diamond in the middle. Ayase slowly shook his head.

"This makes it official." the man said, slowly placing the ring around the boy's finger.

"But… I don't have one for you…" he whispered, only paying attention to his finger. The man held up his left hand too and a golden ring surrounded it (of course it didn't have any diamond or whatever). Ayase smiled after that and hugged the man closely, kissing his cheek again and whispering softly: "I love you, Kanou-san."

With that the man smiled again, holding the boy even closer. He didn't regret not going to Mizoguchi.

"Yeah…" he softly said. "…I love you too." and so the bride and groom stood there, showing their love with no shame.

* * *

-- Somuku Kanou - The Reason (Hoobastank) --

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

* * *

Hope you liked it! xx

Love all of you guys for your awesome reviews!

~ x

SOSISE! ~ xxxx


	7. Extra!

Hiya you guys!!

Now… here's a little surprise for you… my story isn't done yet, I know, but I wanted to give you some links!

These contain:

1. Ayase's wedding dress, shoes and the beautiful rose hairpin;

2. Kanou's sooo smexy tuxedo…;

3. The site's to the songs I have already put into my story. (The lyrics might be different from mine, but I changed mine to let it look more like an Okane ga Nai song, you know? But, all the right to their rightful owners! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE LYRICS OR SONGS!!)

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

1.

- The dress:

http://www[dot]weddingdates[dot]ie/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/vintage-wedding-dress1[dot]jpg

- The shoes:

http://media[dot]redgaloshes[dot]com/sq/273/010217[dot]jpg

- The rose:

http://farm4[dot][dot]com/3633/3473428922_a219636a68[dot]jpg

2.

http://www[dot]etuxedo[dot]com/images/blacksuithugo[dot]jpg

3.

- Reflection -- Disney's Mulan:

http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=x5Cbi_u_aLQ&NR=1

- You'll be in my heart -- Disney's Tarzan:

http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=V35oRyAMmtU

- I won't say I'm in love -- Disney's Hercules:

http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=1o9Kra8o1G8

- Closer -- NeYo:

http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=_GUDvbYqPss

- Hero -- Enrique Iglesias:

http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=owTmJrtD7g8

- The reason -- Hoobastank:

http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=ZADpco6Zn9I

* * *

The other songs will also follow but I'll put them under the song itself! ^^

Love you all! ^^

~ x


	8. Iris Goo Goo Dolls

Another chaps, ladies! (maybe also lads... but I don't think so xD)

Hope you like it! It reveals a bit more xD

ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

The door opened behind Ayase. He noticed he was still wearing the white wedding dress and his white shoes, but the rose was missing.

"Are you looking for this, beautiful?" someone asked. Ayase recognized this voice as Kanou's and he turned to smile at his handsome groom. He was wearing his costume and was holding the white hairpin in his hand. Ayase giggled softly and step closer to the man, reaching out his hand for the rose. Only when his hand almost arrived at the rose, the man withdrew his hand, giving the boy the smile he only showed to his enemies.

"Kanou-san, please give the rose to me." Ayase pleaded. In a shock Kanou turned around, pulling someone out of the darkness, holding her graceful hand and placing the ring on her left hand, the ring which was supposed to be on Ayase's finger. To his disbelieve the face seemed to be Raito's. She smiled at him weakly, placing a kiss on Kanou's lips. Kanou in a reply pushed the white rose in her hair.

"See, Aya-chan, I win." she said, holding her husband's hand. She wore Ayase's dress and when he turned around he noticed that he was standing naked in the room. He quickly closed his eyes.

"No… Kanou-san, what…?" in a rush he opened his eyes again, he felt a terrible pain around his neck and wrists. Two glassed men were holding him around his wrists, who he recognized as the Kuba twins, while a metal collar surrounded his throat.

"I'll start the biding at 1.2 billion yen." this voice again. Ayase turned to the voice and noticed Kanou standing there, smiling at him in a brutal way again. He looked back to the audience who were screaming enormous high numbers of money.

"…No…" he cried softly and closed his eyes again. When he opened them he stood in a hospital room.

"Never leave anyone behind…" he turned to the female voice. His mother lay in a hospital bed, looking at the little boy on her lap.

"I love you… both of you." a tear ran over his father's face and she smiled at him, not his small being, his being standing in the corner of the room. After that her eyes closed.

"No… MOM!" Ayase closed his eyes again, trying to reach out for his mother, but he felt a leather kind of fabric. He opened his eyes again, feeling his wet sticky cheeks. He noticed a car seat in front of him and he saw his younger self sitting in front of the car, next to his father.

"Have fun!!" his father said. He stared at himself, who looked outside of the window, at the wrong side.

"No! Turn around!! TURN AROUND!!" he yelled at himself, but it was too late.

"I love you, son." his father said, looking at his younger self but then averting his eyes to the older Ayase and then he noticed the big yellow lights, closing his eyes again while yelling:

"NO!!" and when his eyes opened he was inside of his grandmother's house.

"Maybe you are as clumsy as your father…" the old lady said.

"No more…" Ayase whispered while he kneeled on the floor. He saw how his grandmother got a heart attack again. She smiled at her younger grandson and than gave the real Ayase a sweet look.

"NO!!!!" and with that he woke up, sweaty, trembling and crying. His breathing was heavy and he sighed deeply, crying a bit more in his hands.

"Ayase? Are you all right?" the boy looked up and noticed the man giving him a worried look. "Another nightmare?" Ayase looked down again but nodded slowly.

"It was terrible…" he started to cry again and the man held him closely.

"What was it about?"

"You… Raito, mom, dad… everyone." he cried deeply into the man's chest. "I'm sick of this! The day before the wedding should be wonderful but… this sucks!" Kanou grinned softly at the angry boy.

"What did I do in your dream?" he asked, hoping the boy would mention the word sex.

"You got married to Raito and sold me." Kanou gasped for air, disbelievingly.

"What? You dream stuff like that?!"

"I just… I'm scared you will do that eventually…"

"Ayase, listen to me, nobody in this world can replace you for me! You are everything! Remember that!" He smiled at the boy and kissed him softly.

"Say it was just a dream…" the boy whispered. The man smiled at that.

"It was just a dream." he said as certain as possible. His little lover smiled at that and kissed him fully on the lips.

"We're getting married tomorrow." Ayase whispered.

"Exactly so you have to rest, my sleeping beauty, and tomorrow morning I'll wake you with a true love's kiss." he smiled at his own joke and Ayase smiled too.

"Lets hope I'll wake up then." he said, kissing Kanou once again.

"I'll force you up, since you have to be my bride." Kanou gave a cute 'I win'-smile and lay Ayase down in his arms.

"…Ka…?"

"Just try to sleep, I'll be here all night." Ayase smiled at the comment and blushed heavily. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber.

*-*-*-*-*

He felt something warm on his lips. Something sweet tasting. Ayase opened his eyes and noticed the closed eyes of Kanou in front of him. He pushed the man away quickly, a little bit startled for it was early.

"Good morning, my beauty!" Kanou said with a cute smile. "I'm planning on going to Gion now and Kuba will take you to Someya. Than I'll see you in the community hall and you'll be mine officially!" he quickly kissed Ayase again and got up. He seemed even more anxious than Ayase was. The little boy smiled, now realising he was about to get married and jumped out of bed.

"Kanou-san, wait! I want to make breakfast! Kanou-san!" he ran out of the bedroom, almost tripping over the too big pyjamas, but the man did not give any reply. "Kanou-san?" Ayase looked around for the man, maybe he had already left. He went to the kitchen, no Kanou. Maybe in the hall? He slowly stepped to the hall and there he stood, in front of the door entrance. Ayase could notice the door was open and Kanou took a few steps back, staring blankly at the person in front of him. Ayase stood next to his fiancé and watched. It was the brown haired girl who helped him a few days ago with his wedding dress. Risa-san.

"Risa-san?" she averted her unbelieving gaze from the man and turned to the whispering voice that said her name.

"Ayase." she said.

"Risa…" Kanou repeated and he slowly shook his head. "No way…" tears were appearing in his eyes and Ayase gasped for air. The girl looked back at him and smiled, also with teary eyes.

"Kanou…" she said, smiling which made the first tear run down her face. "I finally found you!" she jumped in the man's arms, taking him closely, kissing his cheek.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Kanou whispered, hugging the girl back. Ayase stood there stunned. What were they to each other? Didn't Kanou just say he never fell in love with anyone but him? Than who was she? A cold feeling ran over his back and he felt like slapping the girl in her face. This girl made him jealous. He coughed quietly, to make clear he was there too. Kanou pushed the girl away.

"Ayase, uhm,…" he said. "Risa is my sister." Ayase stared at him disbelievingly. He also thought they looked like each other but… sister? Kanou didn't have any relatives.

"But… I thought…" Ayase started, a bit confused.

"We were separated when our parents divorced." Risa helped. "That was when I was seven." she looked at her brother again. "You're getting married to him?" she asked, smiling a bit.

"Yes. That's my husband." he smiled at Ayase and made a sign to come closer. The boy did what his man asked to and he now noticed how big the height difference was between Risa and Kanou. She was a lot smaller, lets say a normal woman's size. Kanou rest his hand around Ayase's hip.

"How did you find me?" Kanou asked.

"Ah! I met one of your bodyguards the other day. One of the twins and I recognized him. Since I've got the money now to travel to Japan I thought I'd come and find you, together with my bodyguards. Mom never let me go to you so I had to wait until my twenty. Now I am and I'm glad I found you." she took her brother's arm and Kanou smiled. Ayase knew this smile as the smile Kanou only used to him. Or was it his imagination? Because he was jealous? He shook his head quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Ayase asked and he looked at his future sister.

"Me?" she asked and she smiled a bit. "No thanks, I'll stop holding you two from your wedding. I'll be going." she smiled at her brother. Ayase could not help but to smile.

"You're coming, right?" Kanou asked. Ayase gave him a look. Risa smiled at Kanou and kissed his cheek again.

"Yes! At what time will I be there?" she jumped a bit up and down. 'Too late'. Ayase thought and he looked away from the girl.

"It starts at two. In the community hall."

"Sure! I'll be there, nii-chan." she turned around with an elegant move and winked at Ayase. "I'll see you then, sweety." she blew him a kiss and left the room after that. Ayase only looked angry, not feeling flustered at all. He sighed deeply when he noticed Kanou's cute smile and turned around with his chin held up high. Kanou noticed it and turned his smile to Ayase.

"What?" he asked, still smiling.

"Nothing." Ayase said as short as possible walking towards the kitchen. "I just don't see why she must come to our wedding."

"You kidding me? She's my sis!"

"Don't care." Ayase grabbed onto one of the cups in the kitchen.

"Are you jealous?" Ayase turned to Kanou.

"No! I don't like her that's all."

"No way… you're really jealous! My god, Ayase listen, …"

"I am not jealous!" Kanou held Ayase's hand and put down the cup he was holding.

"I already told you you're the only one in my life." he said it with a cute smile.

"But she makes you happier than I do! Why don't you get married to her?!"

"She's my sister!"

"… Ugh! I don't care!" he turned around again pulling back the hand Kanou was holding. "And you don't even ask me whether she can come or not! No! Just invite her! Ayase will be fine with it!"

"… What's wrong with you?!" Ayase sighed deeply after that sentence and felt tears pushing in his blue orbs.

"I don't know…" he sobbed softly and cupped his hand around his forehead. "I don't know." Kanou sighed too.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, pulling Ayase closer again.

"I guess so." he stared at his husband sweetly. Kanou smiled.

"Maybe it's normal. I'm nervous too but at the same time happy."

"Because of your sister?"

"No, silly." he kissed Ayase's cheek softly. "Because you'll be mine." Ayase giggled because of that. That's right. Why should he be jealous? It was his sister. She wasn't even a real … . She even helped him buying a dress. They would be married. Ayase watched his future husband again and kissed his cheek back.

"We have to prepare." he said now realising he should already be at Someya's place since someone knocked at the door. "That's Kuba-san."

"Yes… I'll see you than, okay?"

"Sure. Don't be late."

"Never!" he quickly got up and opened the door. "Ayase's inside, hurry. We're already late." he gave his employee a hit against the shoulder and smiled one last time at his fiancé. Ayase sighed deeply.

"Good day, Ayase-san." the man said, smiling.

"Hello, Kuba-san… Did you help Risa get here?"

"My brother did… with my help." Ayase smiled at that.

"Well, you made Kanou-san the happiest person in the world."

"That's not true, Ayase-san." The man gave Ayase a weird look, which made Ayase wonder what he actually meant. "You're making him the happiest person in the world." He bowed deeply before Ayase to hide his deep blush. Ayase smiled and thought of it as a perfect occasion to kiss the man's cheek.

"Thank you, Kuba-san." he said, thanking the man with all his heart and making him the second most happy person in the world. If Kanou-san was happy, he was happy. The thought of being one in a few hours made it better but the comment of the man in front of him made it perfect. The cherry on the pie. He would be married.

* * *

-- Homare Kuba - Iris (Goo Goo Dolls) --

There is no way I can touch you,

But I hope that you feel me somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,

And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,

And all I can breath is your life.

And sooner or later it's over.

I just don't want to miss you no more.

And I don't want the world to see me,

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

* * *

I just had a Deja Vu xS

CWEEPY!! xD

Love ya all! ~ x


	9. Dreams Aren't Real Marco Borsato

Here comes the wedding itself.

I hope you like it, because I'm sure you didn't really expect this...

If you want to cry than cry.

ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

"Where are the shoes…?" Someya was even more nervous than Ayase was. Ayase giggled at the person in front of him.

"I'm already wearing them." the small boy said. Someya looked up, nodding softly.

"Right… when did you put them on?" he asked.

"You just did… like, five minutes ago?" again Someya nodded. Stroking his long black hair. With a deep sigh he dropped down in a chair. Ayase smiled again when he noticed Kuba laughing softly about the man in front of him. Yes, Kuba was supposed to accompany him until they were at the community hall. The man looked a little less tensed than he usually does. Maybe because Kanou was in such a good mood today that no matter what could spoil it? Ayase smiled at that, picking up the rose hairpin and putting it right above his left ear. He sighed deeply. Maybe he was scared. He was getting married to a man and if his parents would now be still alive they would… what would they do anyway? Telling him not to? Supporting him? Maybe letting him do, but giving Kanou a disgusted look? Maybe his father was that extreme to push Kanou in front of a train… Ayase smiled at that.

Anyway, there would be nobody there belonging to his family. Not even his aunt, or Tetsuo. How would Tetsuo be anyway? Kanou promised Ayase he would take care of everything without hurting Tetsuo, but that doesn't make clear what would happen. Again he sighed. So many secrets. They haven't even talked about Kanou's mother… or father. His sister will be there. The sister Ayase has never met before, only when he bought his wedding dress to marry her brother. He stroked his hair to the back and shook his head. That isn't the way he has to think… being married to Kanou-san is a good thing. He nodded at that and turned around to Someya, who now looked much more relaxed.

The female man gave him a sweet smile.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. Ayase looked up and could not do anything else than nodding softly. Someya stood up. Ayase noticed the long purple dress. His hair was styled and there was a purple rose above his left ear. Ayase gasped at that, so that's where he got the idea from. The man gave him a hug.

"You'll be fine, Aya-chan. Danna will be there, I will, the Kuba twins, Gion even!" and also Risa, Ayase added in his mind. Stupid jealousy!

"I know… I was just… thinking." he smiled at Someya, but the man did not notice the doubt in his smile and widened his eyes to Kuba. Ayase's gaze followed and he now noticed the suit the man was wearing. The blond boy was used to Kuba in a suit, but this one looked different. He looked younger and his hair was stroked to the back with some gel. For the first time Ayase noticed the colour of his eyes. Blue. Light blue. They looked beautiful. The boy looked away shyly. He didn't even know the eye-colour of Kuba. Wasn't that a bad sign? Somehow he saw everything black right now.

"Are you ready, Ayase-san." the boy looked up at the tall man. "Shachou just sent me a text message. He's going to depart now." his face turned even more pale than it already was. Someya stroked the boy's arm and told him take a deep breath.

"You're getting married." he said and he smiled brightly. Ayase could not help but to also let go a smile. He was nervous for sure, and doubted so much that his head could explode. Was this normal? To be so doubting before the wedding? Anyway, it was too late now, he was heading to the community hall.

*-*-*-*-*

Why was the car driving so slowly. Kanou tapped his new Armani shoes nervously on the floor. Gion gave him a scared look. Kanou was happy for sure but since they were stuck in traffic he hasn't smiled even once.

"Can't you take another way?!" Kanou growled at the youngest Kuba, who also gave a scared impression.

"I'm sorry, shachou, but we cannot avoid this traffic. Anyway, don't worry… we're almost there."

"Don't worry! We're talking about my marriage here!" Kanou sighed deeply in his hand cursing Kuba deep inside.

"Relax, nii-chan. You heard him, we're almost there." Gion lay his hand on Kanou's shoulder, a bit scared of his possible reaction, but Kanou did only reply with another sigh. Gion was worried also. Being stuck in traffic wasn't really a good sign for a marriage. But in anyway, this was the marriage Kanou always wanted. No matter what happened, once he sees Ayase, he would be smiling again.

*-*-*-*-*

Ayase was waiting outside of the community hall. Someya held his hand. This made Ayase even more nervous. Where was he? Was this also a bad sign. Him coming late? Everything that happened up until now went bad. Ever since he got the dreams everything went bad. Seeing his parents die constantly, watching Kanou marry someone else. Maybe Kanou was meant to marry Raito.

"Ayase! There they are." Ayase turned around, looking at the Limo, parking in front of the community hall. The driver got out first and Ayase noticed it was the younger Kuba who had the same costume as his brother.

"We have to go!" Someya said, Ayase watched him in curiosity. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." the man winked at the blond boy. It was to late for that anyway, they had seen each other that morning.

"Come on!" Someya repeated and the elder Kuba made a sign to his brother that Kanou could get out of the car. Ayase followed Someya to the back door of the building, into a small room. There was a little table on the right. Ayase noticed something on it. A bucket of roses. White roses, with a white ribbon around them, binding them closely together. Someya picked it up, handing it to the little boy.

"I bought them." he said. Ayase just stared. "I thought you'd like them. It's your wedding bucket." Someya smiled at Ayase and handed him the roses.

"Thank you…" he said, holding the bucket tightly. "Someya-san…"

"Yes, Aya-chan."

"I don't know how it works here… but anyway I've learned that somehow someone gives the bride away. Since I now completely feel like one I figured I don't have anyone who gives me away. Would you?" the female man stared blankly at Ayase, feeling a tear dropping down his cheek he replied:

"Yes… I will." the two hugged tightly when Kuba interrupted.

"I think it is time, Ayase-san." Ayase nodded softly. Someya held out his arm giving Ayase a sweet look.

"How's my make-up? Didn't I ruin it?" he asked. Ayase smiled, grabbing his arm.

"No, you look beautiful." he replied and he swallowed deeply.

"Take a deep breath…" Ayase did as he was told. "Lets go."

*-*-*-*-*

Again Kanou tapped his foot. Where was Ayase?

"Relax, nii-san!" Gion took out a rose out of his pocket and put it inside of Kanou's chest pocket."

"What is it?" Kanou asked.

"It's called a rose… it's a flower." Gion said sarcastically. Kanou gave him a pissed of look and was about to say what was on his mind when the doors opened and he turned his head. There was he. The white dress was just like in Kanou's dreams. The rose in his hair and in his hands were just like the one in his pocket and for once in his life he was grateful of Gion putting it in there. Kanou smiled at the boy on Someya's arm. This day would be perfect.

*-*-*-*-*

Ayase's heart was pounding in his throat. He was so nervous. They were standing right in front of the main door now and Kuba pushed it open together with his little brother. Kanou gave an angry look at Gion, but smiled when he noticed Ayase. Someya started to walk closer to Kanou but Ayase did not move.

"Aya-chan…" he whispered. Ayase just stared blankly at Kanou. The costume was the one from his dream. The one he wore next to Raito. Ayase felt a tear in his ear corner, Someya whispering his name. The white rose in Kanou's pocket looked like the one he put in Raito's hair. Ayase swallowed. What was going on?

"Ayase?" this voice wasn't Someya's. The boy looked up and noticed Risa next to him. "Go." she said. "Kanou's waiting." Ayase softly nodded. Looking back at Kanou, now noticing a worried expression on his face. Ayase took a step closer, walking closer to Kanou. What was going on? Why was he so nervous? Why did he now remember his dream. His heels made a soft sound, but his heart pounded even louder. He noticed an almost empty room. Nobody except for some friends. Someya stopped and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Take a deep breath." he whispered in the blond's ear and he placed himself behind the boy, who was standing in front of Kanou. The man smiled at him and never looked more happy than he did now.

"You may take each other's hand…" said the mayor, who looked like he noticed Ayase's worries. Ayase felt how Kanou took his trembling hands.

"Relax." Kanou whispered while both of the sat down. Ayase did not dare to look at him. The only time Kanou told him to relax in a whispering tone was a time he did not want to think about. He sighed deeply, breathing heavily. The mayor was speaking, Kanou was pinching his hands. He closed his eyes. Trying to focus, but he couldn't.

"Could you please take out the rings?" the man asked. His large forehead was all sweaty. Gion took out the rings out of his pocket and handed them to Kanou. Kanou opened the box and smiled at Ayase, who could not return the smile.

"Now, Somuku Kanou, take out the ring who is meant to be for Ayase and repeat after me:" Kanou took out the ring in a subtle way.

"Do you, Yukiya Ayase, …"

"Do you, Yukiya Ayase, …" his voice sounded certain. So happy. So perfect. What if he now imagined Ayase was Raito?

"… take this ring …"

"… take this ring …"

"… as a prove of my loyal love…"

"… as a prove of my loyal love…" Ayase was about to cry, he imagined this wonderful smile on Kanou's face pointed at Raito. He could feel the tears pinch in his eyes.

"… until death tears us apart?"

"… until death tears us apart?" Kanou smiled again, probably noticing the boy was about to cry.

"…Uu…" Ayase began. His voice trembled, his heart pounded and his tears finally escaped out of his eyes. He looked away from the man, shaking his head slowly.

"I… I can't…" Ayase stood up quickly. He heard Someya softly gasping for air. Ayase dropped the flowers he was holding, still shaking his head. "I'm sorry…" he turned around to the door, running out of the room as fast as he could. Kanou stared at the empty chair blankly. His heart pounded faster. His head screamed inaudible words, which made it hurt badly. His voice started to tremble.

"My god…" he said softly. Dropping the ring he was holding. The golden circle fell onto the bucket of roses, together with his first salt tear. He pushed his face in his hands, not able to think clearly. What happened? Where was he? Who was he? Blank. His mind was blank, only one word standing in dark black letters: Why?

*-*-*-*-*

Ayase was out on the street. His feet hurt, his head hurt and he had no idea what was going on. Why couldn't he marry Kanou? Why not? What happened? He stopped in the middle of the street, pulling the white rose out of his hair. He stared at it blankly. He was so stupid. His thinking was suddenly disturbed by an arm grabbing him around his middle. He wanted to scream for help in a normal reaction, but a tissue stopped his words. He breathed in the sleeping drug and allowed his body to faint. How could he be so stupid. He always ruins everything, he knew he loved Kanou more than anything. So why did he run out of the church? Because of Raito? Was she the problem? No… the only problem was him. He was such a fool. He should have been married.

* * *

Now, this is a Dutch song (my native language xD) but I'll put it in English so that you guys can understand. If you want the Dutch version too, than you can just ask! I love ya!!

-- Kanou Somuku - Most of the dreams aren't real (Marco Borsato) --

(Dutch = 'De meeste dromen zijn bedrog.')

Every time I see you walking heaven opens a bit more.

You let the stars lose their brightness with your eyes that always shine.

You can make the sun shine,

When you walk by the clouds disappear.

And when you smile,

The whole world smiles along.

Most of the dreams aren't real,

But when I wake up next to you I'm still dreaming,

I feel your breath and see your face,

You're the dream lying next to me.

You look at me and stretch yourself.

Once in a lifetime a dream comes true.

* * *

LET US GIVE THANKS TO SEE1LIKE FOR THE WONDERFUL KIDNAPPING AYASE IDEA!

*bows deeply*


	10. Romance Way Issei

This is the last chapter...

Don't be angry with me for not warning you! I didn't know myself either...

Be sure that I will come up with a new story pretty soon!

Thank you all for the constant reading.

-ENDoftheMUSIC-, I love you.

ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

Kanou stared out the window, looking out for his love. Waiting until he would finally appear. He sighed deeply. How could this happen? What had he done wrong? He rested his head in his hand and felt the terrible headache once more. Not crying in 18 years wasn't good for your head.

The door opened behind him and with a little hope he turned to see the Okama, smiling at him.

"Hey, Danna-sama." he said, approaching the man slowly, scared of his maybe sudden outburst of anger, so he was followed by the two Kuba twins.

Kanou replied with a soft growl, looking outside the window again.

"Please tell me you found him…" he said softly, his voice shivering, his eyes about to cry again. Someya did not speak, neither did the twins. Nobody spoke. Silence. The killing silence.

"I want to be alone…" he said.

"Please, nii-chan." Gion passed by Someya, kneeling next to Kanou. "We'll find him with your help. Get a hold of yourself!" Kanou sighed again.

"I don't understand…" he said.

"Neither do we. Only Ayase can understand. That's why we have to find him! You love him, Kanou."

"I do, yes… but does he?" Gion sighed deeply.

"O grow up!" Someya suddenly said, which made brother and sister look up in a shock. "I noticed he was worried! So did the twins! Stop being such a baby and look for him! God damn it! I thought you were older than me!" Kanou smiled at that, looking the Okama. He smiled back, stretching out his hand to his Danna.

"Lets go find your bride." he said. Kanou stood up, taking a deep breath and nodding. He would find his bride. He had to know what happened.

*-*-*-*-*

Ayase moaned softly, the coldness of his feet made him feel sick. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the terrible headache. His writs were tied up and he was laying on a bed for sure.

"Finally… your up." Ayase searched for the creator of that sound and found the long blond hair of Raito. She gave him an angry look.

"R-Raito… san?" he whispered.

"I don't get you." she said. "You have everything I wanted and you don't take it. He was asking your hand. He was putting the fucking ring on your finger and you said that you can't! Are you mad?!" she slapped Ayase in the face. "Idiot."

"Why aren't you happy? You won." Ayase said in a weak voice. Raito was silenced after that.

"That's not true. I would be married to him, yes. But he will not have feelings for me as long as your still walking on this planet."

"Than kill me…" Raito gave him a shocked look. The boy did not care? Not care whether he will live or not.

"I don't think so. First of all if you don't care about it, then what's the fun to do it? Anyway, it's my own fault now." Ayase gave her a look.

"Why…?" she smiled at that and untied his wrists.

"I'm sorry about that… I told my bodyguards to get you here but I forgot to tell them no to use violence." Ayase sat up slowly, still not trusting it. His wedding dress was filthy. He was sure he looked like the most miserable bride in the world. Raito stared at him blankly.

"I sent him away back then…" Ayase looked up from his dress at Raito, who looked sad after she said that sentence. "He fought with my bodyguard just to see me and I sent him away. I thought it was just a joke. The real Somuku would never have come to me, but seems like he did. When I finally realised that he was that person, my fiancé, I was too late. Some of my bodyguards had thrown him into some ally so I went to look for him. Again too late. Someone else had found him." she gave Ayase a look.

"He told that to me too. That he was heart broken and someone had saved him. That was the first person he loved after you, and that person made him forget you completely." Raito smiled. A real smile. Friendly and kind.

"Who might that person be?" she asked.

"I don't know… Kanou-san didn't tell me." Raito grinned, shaking her head slowly.

"You're such an idiot." she whispered. "You have amnesia or something?"

"I… I do forget things quickly. Like the first time I met Kanou I…" Raito lay a finger on the boy's lips.

"Think about what you have just said." she said, but Ayase did not understand.

"I… I don't…"

"Think about it. Anyway… when I noticed that person saving Kanou, helping him up, I knew I didn't make any chance anymore. So I turned around and ran away. The real reason why I never wanted to see Kanou was because I was in love with someone else. But when that person told me to marry Kanou, because she was about to leave the country, I listened."

"… 'She'? …" Ayase gave Raito an asking look.

"Yes, Ayase, 'She'."

"Who was it?"

"Me, Aya-chan." Ayase turned to the voice, noticing Risa coming into the room. She held a cup of tea and handed it to Ayase. She sat down next to Raito and gave her a look. Raito blushed, looking back at Ayase.

"But… you… that's…" Ayase sighed deeply, not able to formulate a good sentence.

"That's why I'm back. Not to find Kanou. To find Raito."

"But… why would you want to marry Kanou then? I mean, she's from the Somuku family too!" Ayase said.

"True… but being a lesbian couldn't give us the offspring our parents wanted. So we kept quiet and let me marry Kanou." Raito answered to that.

"And because of that I wanted my brother to have my happiness. I knew my brother would take care of her." Risa said.

"Did he know about you two?"

"Yes. And at that moment he wanted to protect her." Risa replied to Ayase's question

"So he went looking for me but I did not wish to see anyone because of the pain in my heart." Raito completed.

"I knew that once I asked my brother to never leave her behind, he would never leave her behind. But then he met his true love so I understood that he would only pay attention to finding that person again." this made Ayase remind his mother. He wasn't allowed to leave anyone behind either and as far as he knew, he never did so.

The person who saved Kanou was the first person he loved after Raito. That person probably thought that he could never leave anyone behind either. He had to think about it. The first time he had met Kanou had something to do with the person who saved Kanou.

The first thing that came in his mind was that he was the one who saved him. That he was the first person Kanou loved after Raito. That made sense. It was raining. Garbage. A wounded Kanou. Him holding an umbrella above Kanou's head.

"… are you okay…?" Ayase whispered. He remembered. He remembered the first time they met! He took Kanou at his place to take care of the wounds!

"What?" Risa asked. Ayase looked at Raito.

"I saved him… that moment he fell in love with me!" Ayase said to her. Raito smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." Risa said, untying Ayase's feet too.

"So…" Raito said softly. "Why are you still here?" she smiled again. Ayase stood up quickly running outside of the door. Now he was sure. That's why Kanou wanted to stay so close to Ayase. That's why he wanted to marry him for sure! Why was he so stupid! He had to go and marry him!

"I'm happy you're here, Risa." Raito said. Risa smiled at that, placing a kiss on Raito's lips. "I think I would've killed Ayase if you weren't."

"Just for my brother? That's definitely not what I wanted." Risa smiled.

"Don't leave me anymore." she lay her head on Risa's shoulder.

"I promise… I love you, Raito." Raito grinned at that.

"Yeah… I love you too."

Raito pushed herself away, walking to the closet inside of the chamber. She took out a few papers out of a box, holding it in front of Risa. Raito smiled, ripping the paper in two. The last thing Risa saw before she threw it into the fire was the autograph of her brother.

*-*-*-*-*

Kanou kicked against a tree and sighed deeply.

"Where on earth can he be?!" he said, staring at the community hall again. When he looked around again he noticed something white in the middle of the street. He walked to it, staring at it blankly. It was a white rose. He coughed quietly, picking the rose up.

"I dropped it…" Ayase said, looking at Kanou, who now turned around. "… I'm sorry, Kanou-san." Kanou looked at the boy's dress. It was filthy and carried dirty black stains but he never saw Ayase as beautiful as he was now.

"…Ayase…" he whispered. Ayase walked closer slowly. They were standing on the middle of the street but he didn't care. Maybe it made it even more romantic…

When he finally stopped in front of the bigger man he just looked at the dark brown eyes. Kanou breathed heavily while Ayase lay his hand on Kanou's chest. He noticed that Kanou was also still wearing his wedding clothes and that inside his pocket there was a square box.

He took it out slowly and while doing that he spoke.

"Raito told me about her and Risa. The reason why she came back was because Raito missed her." he opened the box slowly, noticing the two rings in it. One simple gold, the other had a big diamond. He took out the golden one and held Kanou's hand.

"Can you still take me as your bride?" he asked, putting the ring around Kanou's finger. Kanou grinned, taking out the other ring and dropping the box.

"Do you… Yukiya Ayase…" he started while taking Ayase's hand. Ayase felt tear pinching in the corner of his eye.

"… take this ring…" Kanou continued.

"As a prove of my loyal love." Ayase said now, which made Kanou smile.

"Until death tears us apart?" they both finished the sentence, smiling at each other.

"I do." Kanou said, kneeling a bit down to Ayase's height.

"I'm so glad I saved you in that ally." Ayase said, placing his hands in Kanou's neck. Kanou gave him a look. "Yes, I remember." Kanou grinned at that, placing his hands around his bride.

"I do too." Ayase said, feeling the ring sliding over his finger and he kissed Kanou fully on the mouth. This was the first kiss that sent them both straight up to heaven.

"Now…" Gion said, which made the kiss stop. He was dressed in priest's clothes and held out a few papers. "I took the liberty to take them with me the first time. All you have to do is sign." Gion showed his best smile and took out a pen. Both Ayase and Kanou smiled at that.

They didn't care about how Gion got there, but signing a few papers would make this moment perfect! Ayase gave his husband a look. This was it. The perfect moment of his life. The moment everyone wishes to happen.

They were married.

~ End

* * *

-- Onige_a-sama - Romance Way (Issei) --

To live is a wonderful thing

But it seems like there's no end to it

Young men just never learn

Quickly move ahead

You can't lend and borrow destinies

I don't want to have any regrets in my youth

I am the ultimate weapon

Lets go, yes, yes

Don't hesitate to hold that hand tightly

This is a special chance that god has given us

Absolute romance

Absolute romance

Dream of it and it'll come true

A huge romance way

Carrying you along

An actual romance

A real romance

I offer this way to love only you

I'll never leave you alone anymore.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

THX FOR THE REVIEWS!!

~ x


End file.
